get to know me
by kathrynprescottwillbemywife
Summary: a naomily story. will contain lemons if you like it I will write more
1. Chapter 1

"Emily! Get up we are gonna be late for college" Katie shouted from the hallway "and wear something cool no boy is going to snog me if they see my dorky sister." I started making my way towards the shower "yea maybe if someone didn't steal all my clothes you wouldn't have that problem." Katie handed me a skirt and some ridiculous button up top. "come on Em you know your clothes look better on me anyway." Just then a car horn honked outside "That's Danny! Come on put those on and get downstairs." She groaned. "Katie I haven't even had a shower yet!" but My sister rushed outside to makeout with her tool of a boyfriend. It bothers me that she can just do whatever the fuck she wants she treats me like shit and doesn't even notice that I'm carrying around this anger in me all the time because I can't be me. Katie Fitch and Emily Fitch two different people, but its not that way in the eyes of the rest of my family especially not in the eyes of our mother.

I don't even want to go to college today all I'll be doing is trailing after my sister as she flirts with all the boys in that whole school (ew boys). I throw on my clothes and go to the car, but James stops me on the way. "You know you might want to stop leaving your magazines around." He laughs "ugh you pervy little bastard, I don't have time for this right now." I walk out the door "you forgot to make me lunch!" I don't really give a shit if he had lunch or not I just wanted this day to be over with.

We pulled up to the school and floods of students were rushing in the doors my eyes scanned the crowd for the one person I wanted to see , but I couldn't find her and then just as we sat down for introduction there she was. Naomi Campbell the most beautiful girl I have ever seen I have been in love with her since primary school. "um Em maybe you should stop staring at the lezzer." Katie says to me not even bothering to keep her voice down. Out of the corner of my eye I see Naomi mouth "for fucks sake." I don't even pay attention to the staff when they speak I can't stop thinking about her blue eyes and how much I wanted to swim in them.

I eventually end up in the halls looking for a locker and I see her again putting her books away she is wearing an outfit that shows off her curves all too well. "can I help you Emily?" she says I didn't realize I had been so close to her when I was admiring. "oh no I just… um is this locker taken?" I point to the one next to her. "Yes by the line of people just dying to "get to know me better"." She rolls her eyes "no its fucking wide open and empty does it look like its being used." She shuts her locker door. "haha yea I was just making sure." I start putting my books into it, Jesus why is it so hard to talk to her without saying something completely idiotic. " so maybe _we_ could get to know each other better." I start to say , but she has already disappeared into the sea of students and I think fuck this is going to be a long year.

Months went by and I only managed to speak to Naomi when we were at the lockers at the same time which isn't very often. Today I hoped would get my chance to talk to her even more, Doug announced that the school was looking for a student president and I just know Naomi would make a perfect one. I see her outside by the steps. "Hey Naomi you should run for class president you're always talking about stuff like that you know politics." She turns to me. "Em I'm not always talking about that stuff we don't even talk that often besides no one would ever vote for me." She looks down at her feet. " Not true I would." I show her the sign up sheet "come on I'll help you make the campaign flyers and everything" I can hear my own longing in my voice. " alright I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, come on lets go to my place." She grabs my wrist and pulls me away from the school. I couldn't believe it I was going to go to Naomi's house! ;Alone with her in her room that's progress.

There were all kinds of people in the rest of the house when we arrived she told me just to ignore them they drive her crazy , but not much she can do about it. She slams the door when we get into her room "Ugh Fucking wankers! I don't understand why my mum has to have so many people living In our house I don't even know most of these people. I'm sorry about all that though it was probably strange." She hops onto her bed. "No, no , no its fine I only care about you anyway." She blushes. Oh. My. God. Did Naomi fucking Campbell just blush at something I said to her? My thoughts were interrupted "I don't really think anyone is going to vote for me though not with cook running "I reach to hold her hand in mine "I think you can do anything Naomi and hey if cook wins he will probably get expelled the next day anyway." We have a good laugh at that "I guess you're right ; so how about this for a slogan" 'Naomi get to know me'." She giggles "That's quite catchy I think." I sit next to her "I would defiantly like to get to know you." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I look down at my shoes.

"Really? The beautiful Emily Fitch wants to get to know me?" she laughs did she just call me beautiful? This is it now or never the moment of truth. I lean in and press my lips softly against hers afraid she will pull back , she doesn't just wraps her hands around my neck and pulls me closer her lips crashing harder on mine. I gasp and start trailing kisses down her neck " ah fuck Emily" she rolls me over so she is in control and reaches under my shirt her hands trailing across my stomach. "Naoms are you sure…?" she stops kissing me her blue eyes that I loved for so long stare into my brown ones and she nods "I love you Emily from the first moment I saw you I think I was Twelve." I pull her face back to mine and soon enough the pieces of fabric are no longer in our way. My Hands roam her back and she starts to kiss my chest " shit Naoms" my nails dig into her skin. She keeps trailing down my body my legs wrap around her "Naomi!" I scream hoping everyone in the rest of the house didn't hear. She collapses next to me and wraps her arm around my waist. My fingers dance on her back "sorry about the nail marks" I laugh "That's ok they're battle scars" she grins "oh really? Well maybe its time I got some" I flip her over and crash my lips to hers sucking on her lower lip making my way to her shoulders and chest " Holy fuck Em" her nails claw at my back just like mine had on hers. I trace the pattern of her hips with my fingertips

I couldn't believe this was happening that I was making the girl I loved feel this good and the sounds she was making dear god. I explored her whole body " Em! I'm gonna.. Emily!" she screamed clutching me "well I think I got some battle scars of my own." I snuggle into her. "that you did Emsy , that you did." She places a kiss on my forehead "I love you too Naomi , always have." I mumble into her neck; "I know" she wrapped her arms around me and we fell asleep.

I woke up still in Naomi's arms she was sleeping I knew it was time for college , but I didn't want to wake her she looked so peaceful. I kissed her cheek and carefully lifted her arms off me and got dressed. "mmmm Emily" Naomi was stirring from her sleep "what time is it?" I walked to the edge of the bed "time for school" she groans and rolls back over. "hey why don't we just ditch today I know a place." She then bolted upright "Like a secret place" I chuckle "Yes like a secret place." She smiles "LETS GO!"

We packed our backpacks with clothes and some cigs and headed out on our bikes.

Within 30 minutes we arrived at the lake. "Emily I haven't got a swimming costume." She smiles at me like she knows what I'm thinking. "we don't need one." This time she is the one to close the space in between us. She grabs my waist and pulls my face to hers I lift her shirt off over her head sad that our kiss was broken , but it was only for a second she lifted mine off and soon we were just in our under clothes. "SKINNY DIPPING!" Naomi yells and unclips my bra "Hey what are you…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I felt myself falling into the water. "NAOMI! Oh my god get in so I can get you back." She laughed hysterically and dove in the lake. "oh come on you love me." She swam over to me and kissed me again. Taking advantage of where my hands were I slipped my hands under her bra and over her breasts. She moaned into my mouth and then I moved them to her back and unclipped her bra. "Emsy really?." I laughed and swam away putting my bra back on "You'll have to come and get me." She frowns " hmmm and what do I get If I catch you?" I grab the rest of her clothes and start to run " that's for me to know and you to find out!"


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear feet hitting the ground behind me and I knew I couldn't out run her for long. "Come on, don't be slow!" I yelled.

"Look alive Em!" I was knocked off my feet and looked up to see her blue eyes again then she started kissing me. "Did I knock you off your feet, babe?" She smirked at me.

"Yes, quite literally, now that you caught me you get your reward." She hungrily pulled off my underclothes.

"I thought this was supposed to be your reward, not mine." I flipped her and deepened our kiss.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" I scrambled to put my clothes on at the sound of the voice and looked up into the eyes of one furious Katie Fitch and an amused Effy Stonem.

"Emily, you told me you weren't; you promised me!" Katie glanced at Effy nervously, trying to hide her embarrassment. She reached for my hand, mumbling to herself. "I can't believe you're doing this to me, were going home" Effy rolled her eyes and interjected, "Katie, don't be stupid; leave your sister alone, let's just go find my fucking shrooms."

"But-" Katie retorted. I tugged my hand away from my sister's and Naomi slipped her hand into mine in place of Katie's. "Katie, we can't help it." Naomi defended. "I love her, I love her so much." I feel a tear roll down my cheek and give her hand a squeeze. "Please Katie, I can't live without her, I just can't." her scowl faded, but she rolled her eyes because she is Katie. "Alright fine; Mom and Dad aren't going to be happy about this though." She started to walk away "have fun doing whatever it was that I have to erase from my mind now." I felt Naomi giggle beside me. "What's so funny?" I laughed.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" She kissed my forehead. "You know, you look adorable when you laugh, Emsy." I tackled her back to the ground "Mmm, I don't want to be adorable right now." My hands tugged at her pants; she smiled "I quite like this side of you too." And we picked up right where we left off.

I didn't want to go to college the next day or ever again. I wished that I could have stayed with Naomi at that lake forever. Her blue eyes staring at me, my hand on hers: Naomi and Emily forever. We had to go back though, and every moment away from her was like losing my life. I spotted Cook talking to her by the lockers "Oh come on Naomikins, you know you want this cock." He gestured down at his crotch

"Um, don't be too optimistic, Cookie, I don't do pricks like you and besides, I love Emily."

Cook chuckled "Alright, let's make it a threesome. Yeah, Ems will enjoy it you know, I could actually satisfy her." I could see her face start to fill with rage. "Don't you dare fucking talk like that about my girlfriend!" he just smirked. "Fine, go see to your girl then, yeah."

I walked around the corner toward Naomi "Hey babes." I kissed her cheek "What's this all about?"

"Just Cook being a wanker, as usual," she shrugged, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. I blushed involuntarily. The class bell chimed and we strolled into the hallway, hand in hand.

"Who you callin' a wanker?" Cook questioned, pushing his way between us, unfortunately breaking our hands apart. I glared at him, and grimaced as he draped his arms over our shoulders, escorting us down the hall. "Alright, I'll let it go if you invite me to your little muff munchers meeting this weekend." We both shook him off

"Actually, my mom _is_ out of town this weekend," Naomi added, rolling her eyes at Cook. "But, I was hoping that Em and I could have a nice evening." Our eyes met and I quickly looked away, bashful. I wonder what Naomi had planned and was excited to find out.

Cook groaned, "Fine, you two kids have fun then, right." He went to take a seat in the middle of the classroom as Naomi and I went to sit in the back corner. "So, what is this eventful evening you have planned for us Naoms?" I asked.

"Don't ruin your surprise hun, but you're going to love it-that I can promise" she smiled at me. Our eyes met and I so badly wanted to kiss her. Our moment was cut short by Kieran entering the classroom. "Listen up fuckers, I'm nursing a serious hangover so just carry on doing whatever the fuck teenagers do, but no sex in class, go to the fucking toilets for that." He slumped in his desk chair.

"Hey Naomi, I heard you were having a party this weekend," Effy smirked.

"Where did you hear that?" Naomi retorted angrily, straightening up in her seat. "Em and I are just having a date."

"Aw, c'mon Naoms. Your mum's outta town and I'll bring the spliff," Freddie insisted. I trailed my fingertips along Naomi's back soothingly in an attempt to calm her.

"I don't know, a little get together after our date could be fun." Naomi sighed, and I knew I had won her over.

"Fine," Naomi muttered. "But you tossers better get there _late_."


	3. Chapter 3

After school Naomi and I walked to her house. We didn't speak because we didn't need to, it was wonderful just to feel her presence next to me. "Em, you should go to my room so you don't ruin your surprise." She walked into the kitchen; I pouted.

"Alright, but, you better hurry because I don't know if I can stand not seeing your face that long."

She laughed "You're such a cheese ball." I started up the stairs "I love you more than cheese!" I yelled down at her "and, you are my lobster!" She yelled up at me.

I went and sat on the edge of her bed and looked around her room; the walls were mostly bare, with the occasional feminist poster. I got up and decided to look at her cork board. I smiled at the vacation pictures of a smiling Naomi and her mother. Something else caught my eye; a yellow sticky note with my handwriting on it 'Emily slept here :-)' I smiled even wider. Then, I walked over to her desk. Picking up a pen, I wrote on a new sticky note and tacked it up on an empty spot.

"Emily! You can come downstairs now," I hear Naomi call up to me.

"Be there in a sec, love." I walked downstairs and ducked into the bathroom. I stared at my reflection nervously and combed my fingers through my bangs. They weren't cooperating with me today I knew it didn't matter to Naomi, but I still couldn't help but stress over it. I took a deep breath walked into the dining room and gasped.

Naomi had prepared a wonderful curry and there were twinkle lights draped perfectly on the walls, candles on the table, and a single red rose next to my plate. She really was all I could ever ask for. "My lady," Naomi said, pulling out my chair.

I sat down "Wow hun, this is amazing. I knew there was a reason I decided to call you mine." She sat down next to me "Now look who's being the cheese ball." We both giggled. I got a spoonful of soup and gently blew, attempting to cool it.

* * *

Naomi's POV

I was fumbling around the kitchen, desperately trying to finish the soup before Emily got too impatient. My own impatience getting the best of me, I wanted this to be special, because Emily and I never got to have a nice dinner alone together. I opened the cupboard; pots and pans spilled out and clanked on the floor like a discordant symphony. Relief flooded through me as I finally found one that could fit the soup. The ingredients were already rinsed, chopped and measured precisely- I was determined to make this special for my Ems. I went to put them in the pot, my finger accidentally grazing the burner. "Shit, shit, shit," I hissed, keeping as quiet as possible to not worry Emily.

Finally, the curry was ready. I turned the stove off and set up the dining room hoping Em would find it all romantic. I doubled checked everything, making sure the lights wouldn't fall, all the candles were lit, and that the rose was in sight. Satisfied with the appearance, I called up to her. "Emily! You can come downstairs now."

Emily's voice came flowing in from upstairs. "Be there in a sec, love." I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye and saw her enter the bathroom. I smiled; that girl always worried about being put together. I contemplated harassing her on taking too long in the loo, but I didn't want to make her any more nervous than she already was. Luckily, like a moth to a flame, my girl came quickly to the sight of the twinkling lights. "My lady," I grinned, helping her into her seat.

"Wow hun, this is amazing." She breathed, unable to hide her amazement. Her eyes danced around the room, taking in every intricate detail. "I knew there was a reason I decided to call you mine."

"Now look who's being the cheese ball," I teased Emily as she lifted a spoonful of curry to her perfect lips, blowing softly. I shivered and bit my lips, suppressing the urge to touch her. To distract my thoughts, I started to eat my own food. "This is really good, Naoms." She said to me in between bites

"Why thank you, I do try my best." I placed my hand on her knee. She flinched at the contact, causing her spoon to fall onto her lap. The hot soup splattered on her dress. "I'm so sorry, Em. I didn't mean to, oh my gosh, your dress," I rambled. "Are you ok? Really, I'm so sorry, I-"

She cut me off with a kiss "Its okay, accidents happen babe, but I'm seriously going to have to take a shower now." She stood up from her seat, placing her napkin on the table. "Okay, I probably will have to take one too before everyone gets here."

I stood up from my chair and gathered the plates and put them in the sink. I started to wash them, but something stopped me in my tracks. Emily stood behind me; her arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel her bare skin, realizing she had removed her dress. Her lips moved to my ear and my body tensed at her warm breath. "I turned on the shower," She whispered and kissed my cheek. Her arms detached from my waist and I turned to stare into her chocolate brown eyes.

"That's not the only thing you turned on," I smirked.

"Cheeky." Emily said turning slowly towards the bathroom giving me a chance to take in her naked form "Well, aren't you going to join me?"

* * *

**Hey. So, obviously I really ship Naomily. I hope you guys are enjoying the story and if you have any suggestions let me know! Just leave me a comment (and I'll love you forever) **


	4. Chapter 4

Emily winked and disappeared into the bathroom; I followed her, suppressing the animal inside me that just wanted to ravish her before she even left the room. I opened the door and she was on me, pulling my shirt over my head and tugging my pants off. "I can't stand it," she said and attacked my lips with hers. She unclipped my bra and slid down to my waist taking my underwear off with her teeth. "Fucking hell, that's so sexy Em." She pushed me into the shower.

I moved my hands to her back up to her shoulder blades and she gasped, pressing herself harder into me, grinding her hips into mine. I trailed my fingers down her spine and emily's hips bucked; her breathing grew faster. "Couldn't let you have all the fun, now." I gave her a half smile. She started sucking on my neck again. God, I love when she does that. She brought her lips to my ear, nibbling at it playfully. "Jesus, Emily!" I could hear her breath, which was turning me on so much.

"Fuck me." She whispered into my ear as her hands moved down my sides. I didn't have to be told twice. I plunged my fingers inside her, earning a sharp inhale. Her lips met mine again; our tongues battling. She moaned into me and damn, did it feel good. Finally Her lips broke away from mine and she gasped. I felt her body spasm.

"Fucking hell, that was amazing." She exclaimed. "But, now it's my turn." She nipped at my neck and my body ached for her. I needed her. I needed her right fucking now.

She started kissing me again, moving her lips to my hips. My body jerked, causing me to slip, landing hard on the shower floor.

"Are you okay?" Emily said in between laughs. She joined me on the shower floor, picking up the soap I slipped on. "Yeah, I can tell you were _very_ concerned though." I splashed the running water at her.

"What? It was kind of funny," she giggled, reaching up to place the soap bar on the shower ledge.

"Well, at least from down here I've got a nice view of your tits." I laughed.

"Naomi, I love you, but sometimes you're a bit of a perv." She pushed me down and gazed deeply into my eyes, searching for something.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Did you mean all the time?" Her face broke into a grin; just what I was hoping for.

"Alright, enough with this cutesy shit; I still didn't get my turn." She moved her head between my hips.

"Shit, Emily!" I couldn't stifle my moans of pure ecstasy; my fingers moved through her hair. "Don't stop, fuck, that's it." There was one thing I knew was true, that woman knew how to use her tongue. My body shook. "Oh my God, Emily, I fucking love you." She looked up at me with a playful smile and crawled toward my face, kissing the tip of my nose. I watched curiously as she stretched upward, reaching for the shampoo bottle. However, I was too distracted by the water cascading off of her bare skin to notice the little bugger pouring it into my hair. "And, what do you think you're doing exactly?"

She giggled, running her fingers through my hair. "Washing your hair, is that a problem?" I could feel her spiking it up. "Emily, that's not just washing it." I laughed, grabbed the shower gel and squirted it at Emily. "And, what are you doing exactly?" she mimicked my tone.

I tackled her, rubbing the gel into her skin. "Cleaning you up! After all, we do have guests coming."

She returned her fingers to my hair. "Well, hurry up then, the water is getting cold."

"Yes, it is," I grimaced, tracing circles into the small of her back. "You know, I really wish I was snuggled up with you in a nice, toasty towel right about now."

"Then, your wish is my command," Emily grinned, tugging me out of the shower. She stumbled a bit on the way out; nearly repeating the incident from just minutes ago. I laughed when I noticed her cheeks turned a pale crimson out of embarrassment.

"If you wanted seconds, all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to copy me," I winked at her.

We made our way upstairs to my bedroom. "Nice try," she beamed. "As much as I would love to; we do have guests coming." Right on cue, we heard a car blaring loud music pull up to the driveway.

"Shit, we better get some clothes on." I tossed clothes to her and she quickly threw on her underclothes. I did the same. "Even though they would all appreciate it, I'm afraid you are all mine." I drew her close, holding her in my arms. She nuzzled into my neck. We both were so happy in this moment that we were oblivious to the feet stomping up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily's POV

In this moment, I regretted wanting Naomi to have a party. All I wanted was to stay like this, pressed into her. It didn't last long though. I heard loud feet coming down the hallway, but before either one of us could react, the door was thrust open.

"Hey!" We both yelled, sadly breaking apart from our embrace. Cook stood in the door way, holding a case of beer. "Well go on, don't let me stop you two." He chuckled, looking us up and down. Naomi put on her shirt and stood in front of me protectively. "Why don't you go be a cunt somewhere else cook? And, stop eye fucking my girlfriend." I threw on my clothes and stepped out from behind her. Cook chuckled. "Alright, everyone else is downstairs- come on and join us."

Naomi put on her pants and we linked arms "Well, I guess it's time to enter into the room of fun." I laughed "Such an optimist you are."

We walked down the stairs together; the smell of weed heavy in the air. "Smells like Effy is here." Naomi chuckled. " Yeah, I just hope she actually passes the joint this time." We entered the room to see everyone there; Pandora snuggled up to Thomas , Cook downing the beer, and Katie was arguing with a very high Effy.

"Come on Ef you can't keep doing this, look what you're doing to yourself and to Freddie." She gestured to the bathroom where Freddie was lying with his head on the toilet bowl. Effy just laughed "Fuck this." Katie stormed to the bathroom and started to tug at Freddie's shirt "Get up, you waste of space" Freddie groaned and immediately dropped his head back on the toilet.

"Hey Katiekins, need some help with Freds here?" Cook grabbed Freddie by the ankles and dragged him out to the living room, spilling his beer in the process. I felt Naomi stiffen next to me. "Naoms, do you want me to ask everyone to leave?" She turned to me and I could see her annoyance. "No, Cook just needs to stop being such a dick." She chuckled, but I could tell it was just to reassure me.

"Hey, look who joined the party." Cook gestured to Naomi and I entering the living room.

"Thank fucking Christ." Katie moved to stand in front of us "We really need to do something about the Effy and Freddie situation." Effy began laughing hysterically "Oh come on Katie, you're just jealous because Danny dumped you for that girl with nicer tits." Katie started fuming "and you're just a slut Effy Stonem, why would I be jealous of you?"

"Come on Katie, just drop it. Effy is just being Effy." I said to Katie, but she just stared at Effy demanding an answer "Because everybody loves me." Effy giggled.

Katie turned on her heel "Ugh ,fucking cow." She started for the door turning her head so we couldn't see her face, but I knew my sister and I could clearly see the smile on her face.

"Hey cook, where's JJ?" I plopped onto the couch Naomi went into the kitchen to grab some paper towels. "Oh you didn't hear?" Cook left Freddie and sat next to me "He's been doing some chick, she's way out of his league." Naomi returned to the room and started to scrub the food and beer stains out of the rug. I quickly got up to join her, forgetting Panda was on the floor with Thomas "OW Emily, watch it." I took a step back "I'm sorry panda I forgot you were there."

She started to get up , but the table was closer than she thought and it started to tip over. I rushed to stop it. Unfortunately, the table fell with a loud bang sending paper plates and ashes everywhere.

Naomi's head snapped up and her normally happy blue eyes were dark with rage.

"I'm so sorry Naomi, I'm so useless." Panda flipped the table back over; I made my way to Naomi.

"Jesus Emily, you just had to insist on a party we couldn't just have a nice night!" she began scrubbing even harder. I know I shouldn't have let it happen, but her tone made her words cut right into my heart and I felt tears come into my eyes. I ran up the stairs, letting the tears burn down my face "Emily, I didn't mean it that way! Emily!" I could hear the pleading in her voice ; I slammed the door to her room and dove into her bed. I needed to be alone.

"ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" I buried my head into the pillow trying to drown out Naomi's angry tone. I noticed it smelled like her, remembering the first night I spent with her. I quickly forgot about her outburst and fell asleep cradling the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

I heard the door crack open ; Naomi's voice began to flow into the room "Emily are you awake?" she opened the door and stepped inside. I was curious to see what she would do so I pretended to still be asleep. she sighed and I felt her sit down next to me on the bed.

"I hope I didn't fuck this up, I hope when you wake up you will still love me, that you can forgive me for the stupid things I do sometimes." She pulled the covers over me and she crawled under them. "I love you." She said caressing my cheek.

She turned on her side and drifted off into sleep I put my arms around her. hours pasted the night turned into day I woke up to Naomi staring at the ceiling.

"Its ok I forgive you because I love you too." I said, but she still seamed upset

"I shouldn't have done that to you. It was uncalled for." She shook her head "Really its ok, this stuff happens there were to many things going on in your house last night its understandable." She turned her head towards me "are you sure?, I hated having to see you like that Em and the fact that it was because of what I said made me feel even worse." She sat up "I just wanted to comfort you when you started crying like that, but I couldn't." a tear streaked down her cheek ; I quickly kissed it away

"hey its fine love, life isn't perfect all the time no matter how hard we try and that's ok."

"how come you always know what to say?." She laughed

"It's a gift." I crawled out of bed "now I'm going to make breakfast, but sadly I do not have a gift in the art of cooking so that will just be cereal." I went down to the kitchen I was surprised with how well she cleaned up the mess that was here earlier.

"Dammit Emily I expect any girl of mine to be gifted in the art of breakfast making." Naomi joined me at the counter "well I can also make toast."

"Are those really the only things you are good at making?" she cocked her head to the side "no I'm good at making love too." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Well now I can't argue with that, but you might have to jog my memory of just how good later." She kissed me, but it wasn't full of need this time it was just sweet.

"so what did you want to do today anyway any more special plans?" I poked at her side

She took the last bite of her Toast

"yes you Emily Fitch get the honor of watching a movie with me." She grabbed the remote and curled up on the couch. I put my empty cereal bowl in the sink.

"well Em I think it's my turn to ask if you are going to join me?"

"I will If you agree that I make awesome toast." She smirked "It is fabulous toast, but I can make French toast which is fancier." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the couch ;I grabbed a pillow and hit her playfully "just because it's French it doesn't make it any better." She grabbed my shirt and pulled my face to hers pushing her tongue into my mouth.

We broke apart "wow, ok maybe I take that back." I sat down next to her "see I told you I'm always right, now what movie do you-"she was cut off by knocking at the door

"EMILY!" it was my sisters voice and in a flash she bounded through the door "Emily mom is in a mood and she wants you home now!" I stood up. Katie turned looked at Naomi "I'm sorry I have to take her away." Naomi's face broke into shock and frankly so did mine. Katie had never been so sympathetic "that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me Katie." She got off the couch to say goodbye to me pulling me close

"Naomi I'm just going home Its not like I'm going to Siberia." She just held me tighter "you better not go to Siberia at least not without me." Katie cleared her throat "come on lets go before I throw up." Naomi released me "and Katie is back I was worrying you had gone soft on me there."

Katie laughed "no maybe another time for now I'm still Katie fucking Fitch." She looked at me and then at the door "alright" I sighed and looked at Naomi "I'll see you soon ok, I love you!" Katie and I walked out the door "I love you too!" Naomi yelled as Katie slammed the door behind us.

We started walking home making our way past houses and groups of teens smoking on street corners. There was a bus stop halfway home and Katie sat down staring blankly into the street. "Katie are you alright?" I asked taking a seat next to her. "I'm not sure" she turned to me "how are you so strong? I try so hard to be, but really I'm not I'm just a bitch and I'm afraid of being judged."

"Katie you are one of the strongest people I know. You say it like it is and you're not a bitch, it doesn't matter how many times we fight you're still my sister. I will always be here for you." She sighed "mom didn't really want you home I just needed your advice."

"what is it?" she looked at her hands nervously twisting her rings and then back up at me.

"I think I have feelings for Effy."


	7. Chapter 7

She puts her head in her hands "am I stupid? I'm not gay I'm not like you ems because Effy is the only girl I feel like that about." I moved closer to her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Katie you don't need to label yourself if you like Effy you like Effy not because she's a girl, but because you like her as a person."

"What should I do?" She looked back up at me. I have never seen Katie look like this she has always been so put together always known who she is, but the look she gave me said she was lost. "I think you should take some time to think about how you really feel and tell her." Katie interjected "she is with Freddie though." I sighed "a lot could change in the time you take to think about this and even if she doesn't feel the same telling her might clear your conscious."

"Thanks Emily I'm sorry I gave you such a tuff time about Naomi." She stood up from the bench "we should still probably go home though." She began to walk and I joined her "I am not ready to tell mom about any of this yet she won't take it well." She stopped me "No way in hell we are telling mom or Dad." I nodded and continued to walk

"James won't rat he knows I'm gay, but let's agree not to tell him anything unless we have to." We were at the front door now; she nods "agreed."

We enter the house and James is struggling to do reps "come on son its really not that difficult."

Katie and I laugh "yea come on James you gotta get Fitch sometime."

"oh shut up I'd like to see you two try." Katie shoves him on her way into the dining room and he nearly falls down "watch it bitch."

"That's 6 more kid!" My Dad turns to us "and just exactly where on God's green earth have you two been."

"Just with some friends, don't worry we've finished our course work." My mum comes rushing in the room "you two better have especially you Emily I swear." I sigh "mum don't worry ok I got everything under control."

"It's just you have been acting differently lately and I didn't see you come home yesterday after school like Katie." She stands there staring at me as if I'm not her daughter "I'm not Katie mum I'm a different person I don't have to act like her and I'm happy isn't that enough for you."

"I would like to know why you are so happy all of the sudden without Katie without being with your family. communication Emily a mother needs to know everything that's going on with her daughter."

"for fucks sake you don't need to know everything about my life!." Katie steps in-between us "guys that's enough." She takes my wrist "come on Em let's go upstairs and talk." I nod and my mum shrugs her shoulders "Fine I guess you don't love me enough to talk to me."

Katie and I go upstairs "she's such a fucking bitch I can't stand it, but I want to tell, I want people to know that Naomi makes me happy." Katie sits down heavily on her bed "we just have to deal with it Emily that's how mom is she won't like it and she ever will. I'm not saying don't tell her just don't tell her now because we both know how that would end."

"Ugh!" I hop onto my bed and throw a pillow over my face. "Stop being so dramatic Em Naomi is still your girlfriend. On another note I really didn't do my course work that's due tomorrow so can you help me please."

"fine."

I helped Katie with her English and got ready for bed taking advantage of there being no one in the washroom. I hopped in the shower and let the hot water rush over me taking my mind away from my mother and Katie's problems. I remembered showering with Naomi wishing she was here right now so I could feel the touch of her skin. It was nice, peaceful; I loved the feeling of being able to get away from my family if only for a second. This is not to say that I don't love my family I do even my mother, but I'm around them too much. The water began to turn cold so I was forced to exit the shower I wrapped my towel around me. I started to leave when my phone buzzed on the bathroom counter I glanced at the clock. It was midnight why would anyone ring me at midnight? I wondered as I picked up my phone.

"hello..?" I heard Naomi's laugh on the other end "haha you sound so unsure about answering the phone babe." A smile broke out across my face "sorry I wasn't expecting a call."

"It's more than a call why don't you come to the door." I smiled ever more "alright one second I just took a shower." She interrupted "YOU TOOK A SHOWER WITHOUT ME!" We both began to laugh hysterically "It wasn't as enjoyable."

"Damn right it wasn't." I ran into my room and Katie's head snapped up "see you in a sec."

"alright" she hung up and Katie had to get into my business "If that was Naomi you better make sure mom isn't still up." I threw on some clothes and slipped on some shoes. "I know." I practically flew down the stairs but stopped at the door I couldn't wait to see her again even if we were only apart for a few hours.

But I also love the anticipation


	8. Chapter 8

I stood with my hand on the door for a moment and then quickly opened it to a very impatient Naomi.

"What took you so long Em? I feel like I've been out here for ages without a hand to hold through the cat flap." She kicked at it to emphasize her point.

"shhh keep it down I don't want my parents to know you are out here." I pulled her away from my door.

"are you embarrassed of me or something?" I started walking towards my moped which Naomi parked by my mailbox.

"no my mum just isn't the most open minded person on the planet."

I knew that Naomi understood, she had met my mother and she was told to stay away from our home because she was a "bad influence" on James.

"I know" she sighed "But I just want her to accept us."

I smiled at the word "us" and climbed on the moped Naomi quickly hopped on behind me. I pulled away from the house turning on random streets.

"So where are we off to Naoms?" her fingers pressed against my waist.

"Anywhere you are." I really liked the sound of that I had an Idea of where I wanted to go

"How about we just drive then , is that alright with you?" she inched forward so that there wasn't any space left between us her arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Does this mean you're kidnapping me?"

"Yes, why yes it does, but to be fair you did say you would go anywhere with me." She rested her head on my back.

"Fuck I did say that didn't I?" I began heading in the direction of gobblers end.

"afraid so , it looks like you're stuck with me for a while." She giggled

we drove in silence enjoying our freedom if only for this moment and then I pulled onto the road for

gobblers end.

"this place brings back memories." She said and my mind brought the pictures back into my head.

All of us camping , Effy once again busy getting fucked up and cook crashing the party.

"It was eventful." I parked , we got off and started heading to the open space in the trees. Naomi pulled out a blanket from her backpack.

"I come prepared for every situation." She layed it out and sat down"

"I don't suppose you have another rose in there for me." I joked

"You are so needy."

She patted the space next to her and I joined her on the blanket. I was hoping this evening in the forest would turn out to be eventful too just in a different way. I kissed her softly combing my fingers through her hair.

"Looks like I didn't need the rose to get the girl." She reached for my hand

"I like this place much better with just you." I rested my head on her shoulder "It is a lot less stressful."

"Well at least we know no one is getting hit with a rock tonight." She gently pulled me down on the Blanket with her so we could look at the stars.

"I sure hope not, but I guess that can be a turn on for some people." Naomi propped herself up on her elbow.

"Wait what?" a puzzled looked crossed over her face

Shit I thought I shouldn't have mentioned that Katie was going to murder me

"ummmm"

I tried to think of a way to change the subject, I mean I really wanted to tell Naomi about Katie, but that wouldn't be fair to Katie.

"you don't mean…. Katie and Effy? Oh. My. God." The expression Jaw on the floor could accurately be used to describe her expression.

"well they aren't like that Katie just.." my brain struggled to think of a way to save this so my sister wouldn't kill me for slipping up to Naomi, but I didn't have the time a yell echoed through the woods. I clung quickly to Naomi my heart beating fast.

"what was that?" she held me protectively

"I don't know, Emily I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

It was dead silent after; the sky was black and our lights were out.

"What if it's just cook having a laugh again?" I said still clinging to Naomi

"If we both thought it was cook would we still be holding on to each other like this?"

"good point"

She pulled me closer to her and kissed me softly. I hoped to god it was just cook or someone else we knew. I could hear feet getting closer another shout

"Help!" the sound was closer

"Naomi! Emily!" the voice called, Naomi looked up at me.

"who would be screaming for us in the woods?" I shrugged "dunno"

"Emily it's about Katie!" Then I became aware of who the voice belonged to.

"for Christ's sake, JJ! Over here!"

I turned on our flashlights and there he was with a helpless expression on his face.

"Thank God I didn't know what to do , there was a fight and Katie and… an…and cook." JJ spoke with his words flying out of his mouth at a mile a minute.

"JJ! JJ! You're locked on slow down." I took him by the shoulders and his breathing settled. Naomi walked over to us.

"Now are you going to talk to us like a normal person or just scare the shit out of us again?"

I shot Naomi a look, yes, she did have a point, but JJ can't help some things.

"ok I'm fine now." I let go of his shoulders

"cook called everyone up said he had a plan to go have some fun. He told us to meet him at his cave , you know the one he's always bringing girls to shag in."

Naomi sighed "yes we know"

"well anyway I met up with Freddie and Effy, Effy said panda couldn't come so of course because Thomas and panda are kind of a package like you two he didn't come either." I was growing impatient with this story.

"Is there a point to all this?"

"yes I was getting to that, so we arrived at the cave and we heard moans, I didn't want to go in, but Effy pushed on anyway, of course he was shagging someone."

"and this is news to us how?" Naomi said

"Its new because…" JJ turned to me "It was her sister."

"WHAT!"

"and Effy went mental she-"

"I'm going to have to have a serious talk with Katie what the fuck was she thinking ughhhh." I reached into my pocket for my phone only to discover it empty.

"Emily I wasn't done, Effy smashed cook with a beer bottle and ran off cooks at hospital, but we don't know where Ef is Katie and Freddie have gone after her."

"so what you're saying is you need help." I looked at Naomi who was standing with her hands on her hips.

"How come every time we come around here someone ends up lost?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on babe, we can go back to the lake when this is over with." She smiled knowing what I meant by that

"Well lets go find the crazy bitch so we can go sooner rather than later."

"I like the way you think"

JJ was looking a bit annoyed

"can you two talk about sex after we find our lost friend please."

We both laughed

"Come on Jay thought you wouldn't mind the subject now that you are getting some."

"yes, but now still isn't the time."

He turned to head towards the road

"Just so we can cover more ground where are Katie and Freddie looking?"

"the park and around her neighborhood"

Effy might have gone to the park , but I knew she would never go back around her house

Naomi spoke

"I bet she's at a club Effy Stonem never misses a party."

Effy did have quite the habit of making getting trashed a priority after drama went on

"It's highly possible, but it's a Sunday not much happening tonight." JJ ran his fingers through his bushy hair "but yes, Naomi, she is probably out making a bigger mess."

"let's go by the college she has it out for cook , might be doing something to his room." I suggested

"If she's destroying property she wouldn't be there that long."

"JJ we appreciate your input, but Emily is right she probably was there and she might have left a trail." I was loving the way Naomi was defending me .

"fine lets go then, but we have to walk because we won't all fit on your moped, you should have gone for a car."

I loved my moped it was cheap on gas and allowed for physical contact with Naomi.

"Ems moped is perfect and cute just like her." Naomi slipped her arm around my waist

"we can just walk exercise always does some good ."

I realize how far away we were from roundview and didn't really like the sound of walking we started to anyway after about 20 mins. JJ was wavering considering he had been running through the woods. I was freezing as well Naomi's body heat was the only thing keeping me from turning into ice.

"why don't we call someone to give us a lift."

Naomi let out a laugh "who? Ems we don't have many adults willing to help in this situation."

I glanced at JJ "how about your mum Jay?"

"My mum?!" she would freak out"

"I'm sure if you explained why she would help. After all your Mum is the most sane parent around here."

"Hey!" Naomi defended "My Mum is mostly sane."

"key word ,Hun, _Mostly_ she had 15 people living in your house without paying rent remember."

"point taken"

JJ threw up his hands "alright, alright I'll call her." He reached into his jacket to pull out his cell phone and hesitated for a moment before putting it to his ear.

"Hi mum, I know… I'm sorry… but my friend is in trouble… yes Effy."

He began pacing "so Panda found her?" he stopped pacing "Oh my god!, ok come pick us up right now we are by gobblers end." He hung up the phone

"What's going on Jay?" Naomi and I said at the same time.

"Pandora went looking for her and found her unconscious on a bus stop bench. She is in the hospital."

"


	10. Chapter 10

Naomi's POV

Emily didn't speak on the car ride to the hospital she kept staring out the window she was lost in thought. It's an interesting thing to see her in thought because you really have to watch her expressions closely to make sure she is ok. She had her hand in mine and every once and awhile would give it a small squeeze to let me know she was. I knew she was worried about Effy, but I also knew she was more worried about Katie something was going between Effy and Katie and I hope the truth comes out soon. When we arrived Freddie was in the hallway folding cranes his hands fumbling with the paper. He looked up at us as we approached he had bags under his eyes.

"They said she's going to be fine after they make sure all the toxins are out of her. Katie is in by her bed If you want to speak with her." He directed his gaze to Emily

"What did they say she had taken?" JJ went to sit next to him

"oh just MDMA , but she drank so much it caused her body to shut down."

"she must have had a lot she drinks so much her body should be used to it by now."

I immediately regretted saying that. Dammit I always have to go blurting out something stupid, It was true Effy was a mess, but she had gotten herself into a real scary situation. I understood at least I think I did because I was afraid to love Emily for the longest time. That's why I was so glad when she made the first move. If Effy loved Katie like I love Emily I could see why she would do something like this. Freddie looked up at me his eyes burning pierced into mine.

"you don't get used to anything Naomi it's impossible and if anyone says otherwise they are lying." He crumpled up the paper crane and dropped it at his feet.

"why do you say that?."

"Take school for example you think you would get used to having to wake up, shower, brush your teeth, get dressed, and comb your hair. Then walking through the hallways, but you don't it still takes you an extra minute to roll out of bed and do all those things. You don't get used to how teaches talk or plan lessons you so you still make the same grades. Life is something people tell you to get used to, but no one ever does because you still believe there are different sides to things, believe there are different sides to people. All of us might just be unmotivated teenagers and god dammit we may party to much , but in our hearts we know this fact because when we screw each other over we don't care because we believe it won't happen again the next time."

Emily sat down on the other side of Freddie.

"Freds I know you feel hurt, but it is possible to get over anything even when you think it's not. Letting people back in are something we do because we care not because we can't let go."

He put his head in his hands and started crying

"I love her, but she is so confusing."

"you have to be strong Freddie and do what's best for you and for her. It might hurt , but you have two choices to fight or to let go neither one is going to be easy. I have a difficult decision that's bound to come into my life because of my mum any day now and I'm going to choose to fight for what I love."

Emily looked at me a hint of a smile on her face then back at Freddie. So she was going to tell her mum about us and she was going to be with me no matter what she said. My heart was overcome with happiness at the thought of her being able to say It to everyone that I loved her. Even more so I was so proud of my girl, Emily is one of the kindest hearted people I've ever met. She was helping Freddie because like always she know how to sooth with her words.

"I would fight too, but that's just me."

"oh, Shut up JJ now isn't the time for a JJ pep talk." Freddie replied , but a smile crept onto his face

"go on and see Effy and your sister I'll keep Freddie company out here and you go with her Naomi it can just be a bro party out here."

"bro party? That sounds a bit gay JJ." I laughed and resisted the urge to ruffle his hair since he told everyone he hates when we do that.

"Look who's talking."

"Touché"

JJ turned back to Freddie who was starting to look a lot better after his breakdown and I followed Emily into the room. I shut the door behind me as not to disturb them, it worked Katie was just looking at Effy and there were lines on her face from her makeup. She looked like she wanted to say something or make a gesture, but her lips and her body wouldn't move no matter how much her mind wanted them to.

"Katie are you alright?"

Emily's voice had snapped her sister out of the trace she was in. she looked over at us worry in her eyes, she straightened up in her chair. Katie never wanted anyone to see her weak, she knew how to put herself together just enough to reassure everyone she was ok. I wasn't fooled this time neither was Emily.

We both went over to her.

"It's ok Katie you don't have to say anything."

Emily sat down next to her and I decided to speak

"Katie you know I'm shit with words, but I do know this will all sort out you'll see."


	11. Chapter 11

She turned to me and nodded then reached her hand towards Effy's on the bed. Effy didn't stir, I felt like we were interrupting a private moment between them, one that would have been beautiful, but a moment that wasn't supposed to be.

"I screw everything up and she is the one thing I don't want to screw up."

These words surprised me, Katie moved her thumb over Effy's hand and tried not to cry. I could see her eyes getting red and I looked at Emily unsure what to do. Emily seamed at a loss for words I could see the little crease start to form between her brow. She was thinking really hard about how to sort this.

"This isn't going to work is it?" to my surprise Katie directed her question to me "I'm not like you am I Naomi? I'm too afraid of the looks of the talking behind my back."

"It's not something I can tell you I can't answer with the truth; no one can predict the future Katie. If what you said about not wanting to screw up with her is true then you have to take the risk."

She sighed and let go of Effy's hand

"I need to leave I need to think and I can't do that here not now."

She turned for the door the clicking of her heels was loud on the hospital floor drowning out the monitors. I could hear Katie murmur something to Freddie probably just a goodbye and the sound of her heels disappearing down the hallway. It was silent now besides the steady beeping I watched Effy's heart rate it seemed normal the lines rose and fell on the screen.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Emily's voice came out soft

"Of course she is, Ef always comes out of everything ok."

"I wasn't talking about her." Tears began streaking Emily's beautiful face she tried to turn away so I wouldn't see.

"oh Ems." I rushed to her side

"Katie is going to be ok it's just harder for her, but she will be ok." I wiped away her tears

"Do you want to stay here or do you want to go talk to Katie?"

"I need to give her some space for a bit." She replied

I nodded and sat in the chair next to her she quickly went to lay her head on my lap. I played with her hair just like she liked me to do when she was upset.

"Are you going to tell your mom about us after everything with your sister is sorted?"

But I didn't get a reply Emily had drifted off to sleep her chest lightly rising and falling. I continued to play with her hair running my fingers through each soft strand as I waited for her to wake up. I wondered what Katie was going to do, hell I wondered what Freddie was going to do. Oh to be young oh to be in love, when I'm with Emily sometimes it's hard for me to see not everyone gets their fairytale.

The door cracked open and in stepped Pandora and Thomas.

"Panda? I thought your mum wouldn't let you out of the house at this hour?" I whispered not wanting to wake Emily.

"I snuck out and got Thomas to join me. It feels fucking brilliant to break rules."

She smiled and took a seat on the other side of Effy's bed Thomas followed after her, but he didn't sit there wasn't another seat and being the gentleman he was he let panda take the one that was there.

"Do you know what caused this to happen." Thomas asked

"I told you babe she just got off her face." Pandora looked up and him and gestured for him to come closer to her.

"yes I know my sweet. She did get wasted, but more than normal."

I didn't want to tell them why Effy was really in this situation it was not my place.

"I'm really not sure Thomas it does seem like it. My guess is her parents haven't they been doing a lot of fighting lately?"

"Yea because her Dad caught her mum making monkey with his boss."

You would think you would get used to the ridiculous things panda says, but you don't and I let out a small laugh at that. Emily stirred a bit moving her hand so that it was in mine she was still asleep though. I was great full I didn't wake her she needed rest and I didn't want to be the one to take that away from her.

"Is Emily asleep?" Pandora asked innocently

I nodded and put my finger to my mouth

"Whizzer, I would think she would be up, What with Katie making a fool of herself sleeping with cookie."

"We are just letting Katie sort out her own problems for now if she needs us we will be there for her. Emily isn't going to let anything bad happen she's too smart for that. Right now though she needs some rest so many things go through her mind all day. I don't know how she does it to be completely honest my head would explode."

I placed a kiss on the top of her head

"I think it would be a good idea if we all rested." Thomas suggested

Pandora pouted she was too excited sleep.

"yes I think that's a good idea Thomas then we won't have to worry about disturbing Effy or Emily."

"Alright." Pandora gave in and Thomas knelt next to her so she could rest her head on his shoulder

I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Emily's quiet breathing.


	12. Chapter 12

Katie's POV

I couldn't stop seeing it, the whole scene at the cave; God! Why was I so stupid? Cook is a charmer none of us understand why, but he has a way of getting a girl to shag him. I felt bad for leaving Emily when I was like this. It's not fair to leave her worried and Naomi, god knows her and I have had our differences, but she is fucking strong I couldn't do that for anyone. I run that's what I do, just run away from my problems that's why I'm currently outside of Keith's pub and almost empty bottle of vodka in my hands. Just waiting for someone to stumble upon me and sadly I get my wish.

"Katie? For the love of god sweetie, what the fuck have you done?"

Of course it was my fucking mum before I knew it she was trying to walk me to the car my arm draped over her shoulder. When she realized she wasn't getting me to move anywhere she called my Dad

"Rob!, Rob!" she shouted and then turned back to me "you have a lot of explaining to do missy."

I didn't see how I could do any explaining in my current state. My head was pounding and I kept thinking about how I could screw up even more if she found out anything else that went on last night. I pushed her off me and knelt on the ground I puked out some of the vodka my throat burned.

My Dad came round with the car.

"Jesus, child! What have you gotten up to?" he exclaimed

"And where is your sister?" my mom said after him.

I could barely focus on their words I kept seeing Effy in the hospital bed, I wanted to go back to see her and I wanted to remember what I said to Freddie , what I did after I left last night.

"I dunno" was all I could manage to say to them.

My father helped me in the car and when we arrived at home my mum ran a bath and cleaned me up. Then she left me alone I guess to get sobered up. I lay back in my bed and looked at the clock 4am, where was Emily? I couldn't remember everything that happened last night, but I remember what I said to Freddie

"You aren't the only one in love with her."

I rolled over burying my head in my pillow, nice one Katie real nice. I fell asleep letting the darkness take me away from everything for a few hours.

I awoke to yelling downstairs

"It's not my problem!" The sound of Emily's voice rang clear throughout the house

"Emily she's your sister shouldn't you be helping her when she needs you instead of letting her wander off."

"I offered to help her and she didn't want it. Can't you ever just leave me alone and stop to think that maybe I have some of my own problems to deal with."

They always fought lately my mum had this grand vision of the perfect family. It was sort of where I always got my vision from. That Emily and I would be happy twins and go off hanging around responsible friends and date the posh boys. None of that was going to happen, I crawled out of bed and made my way down stairs slightly hung-over still.

"What problems Emily? Hanging around to many friends, going to too many parties? You are a bad influence on Katie I would think she would be the one to influence you positively, but no I bet it was because she saw Freddie again no boy has hurt you Emily you could help your sister heal –"

Emily's face was full of rage I know she wanted to let everything out that she had bottled up she wanted to prove my mother wrong, but she couldn't.

"Don't talk about me like I don't live here too." I said as I entered the living room

My mom looked at me embarrassed by everything she had just said.

"I'm sorry sweetie I was just trying to help."

"Well stop trying to help me if you're just going to make Emily feel like shit, she actually is the only one around here that is helping me."

"Whatever you say Katiekins, are you going to school today with Emily?"

Once again she avoided the subjects that needed to be discussed, but I wasn't in the mood to argue with her and Emily looked so run down I knew she wasn't either. Emily walked over to me her hair was disheveled, her eyes still held a hint of worry.

"come on Katie we both need to get ready and go to school."

I nodded and followed her upstairs.

"should I have looked after you Katie? Because I feel so wrong now I shouldn't have stayed there with Naomi because I wanted to be with her I should have looked after you right?"

She had just come back from the bathroom her hair was now tidy and her clothes clean and free of dirt.

"No! oh my gosh Emily stop ok." A look of confusion crossed her face.

"You have your own problems to worry about stop trying to sort mine. I'm glad I came to you with my problem, but It's my problem not yours don't listen to Mum."

She sighed "I'll try but I can't promise."

"I know." We both laughed and went to school and it was an eerie feeling.

The lockers next to me were free of joking insults from Cook, there was an empty seat next to Freddie in English where Effy normally sat, and I felt different. I didn't know yet whether it was a good different or a bad one.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily's POV

I walked to each class feeling conflicted Katie was clearly not dealing with this situation calmly. I had figured she would have just gone home and made up something about Freddie so she could talk to my parents. Instead I left the hospital last night and came home to more accusations from my mother. I couldn't butt in though she had said as much to me this morning, but maybe Naomi could. I dragged Naomi into the bathroom a devilish smile on my face. She started kissing me fiercely I didn't want her to stop, her hands slid along my back, but this is not what I brought her in here for.

"Naoms stop."

She pulled away from me looking hurt

"Babe, believe me I want you to keep going, but I needed to talk to you about something in private."

"What is it then?" she said a bit annoyed

"Can you talk to Katie for me; I really think you could get through to her."

"Why? We don't get along" she bit her lower lip drawing my attention to them I wanted them back on mine, Christ she was such a distraction

"Because you're smart, you can see where she's coming from better than I can."

She fumbled with something in her pocket before nodding

"Fine, but you owe me you little seducer."

She said the words right into my ear sending shivers up my spine.

"What class do we have next?" I said she paused at the door

"Politics, why?" she smiled inching closer to me

"I don't think Kieran would mind us missing a lesson just this once do you?" I winked

She grabbed my waist and backed me into the stall.

"No I don't think so."

She started kissing me again and I forgot about everyone else.

I came home and I could tell Katie was far into her head she didn't go into the bathroom and check her makeup like she normally did she just sat on her bed flipping through her school notebooks. She wasn't paying attention to the words on the page at all and her hands kept shaking slightly every time she turned a page. I didn't know what to say to her it seemed like the more I said the more she retreated into herself.

"are you going to tell mom?"

Katie said finally realizing I had noticed her odd behavior

"Why would I do that to you?"

"I dunno to get back at me for things I've done to you."

She set down her workbook.

"I know it was a stupid question, but I didn't mean just about me."

She got up and shut our bedroom door

"I meant about you and Naomi, I heard you talking to Freddie."

I honestly wasn't sure what I was going to do about that. My fingers traced the pattern on my bedspread as I turned the thought over in my mind. I really wanted to tell my parents, I wanted to stop living in this lie. And honestly I'm still me and deep down they love me, so why should loving her make that any different.

"ummm hello earth to Emily. Is anyone there?"

I hadn't realized how long had passed since the question was asked

"oh sorry , honestly Katie … I'm not really sure I was thinking maybe I should just have her over again for dinner or something and see if mum has changed her opinion about her at all."

"That Idea isn't half bad just don't fucking shag in our room while I'm here ok."

I smiled that was the Katie I knew even though I dislike her rude comments towards Naomi and I. I was glad hints of her old self were returning.

"I'll make sure I do then and In your bed." I teased

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE EMILY!"

She stood up from her bed and hit me jokingly on my arm.

"hahaha ok, ok I promise I won't."

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a mini skirt and leopard print top

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Going out, care to join me?"

She changed and started to re-apply her makeup

"No thanks I've had enough excitement the past few days, but If you are up for some by all means go on."

"suit yourself, Be a fanny and just sit in and do your course work."

She slipped on some heels and left abruptly. Jesus Christ I hope when Naomi talks to her she makes her see some sense. Both of them can get so bitchy about things just to defend themselves; Naomi has gotten better at it since we have been together longer. I'm thinking because of that she could find a way to get Katie to talk about her thoughts because keeping them in her head is messing her up.


	14. Chapter 14

Naomi's POV

Emily told me to speak with Katie, but I was very unsure about it. The perfect opportunity was now I had followed Cook to the underground, he came to my house earlier his arm all bandaged he looked like he had just gotten out of the hospital and he probably had. Cook asked me to come sell with him tonight and I agreed because we have an understanding of each other and I really needed the money. The lights flashed and the steady beat of music pounded in my chest. I looked around trying to spot anyone willing to buy and I saw her. Katie was hanging over some guy a cup of beer in her hand and he was slipping his hand under her shirt.

"Whoever he is he's a lucky man, she's an awesome shag." Cook said pointing towards her

"Does it run in the family?" he laughed

"Fuck off"

Cook's smile faltered a bit

"Oh lighten up I was only having a laugh."

"This is serious cook, Em told me to talk some sense into her."

He slipped a bag of spliff into my hands

"Alright, but not till you're done selling."

He disappeared into the crowd and I quickly followed selling as fast as I could. When the bag was empty I went looking for Katie I wanted to get this over with so I could talk to Emily about our future. I needed to talk to her about us without any distractions. I scanned the mass of people, but couldn't find Katie I noticed the guy she was with earlier talking to his friends; she wasn't with him.

Cook appeared next to me

"He's talking about her and not in a nice way if I might add."

"Where is she?"

"Outside with a smoke, you might want to talk to her now she doesn't normally smoke."

He made his way back into the crowd and I went outside. I found her; back against the wall her top was ripped, makeup stained her face, and a cigarette was burning out in her hand which hung loosely at her side.

"You do know you are supposed to smoke with the cigarette in your mouth right?"

She let out a breath and turned towards me

"I don't need this not now not from you."

She put the cigarette up to her mouth and inhaled then blew out a clean stream of smoke

"There satisfied."

"Sure, look Katie you have to stop this."

"Stop what, Naomi?"

She flicked the cigarette onto the ground

"Look at yourself you are turning into her."

"Who!" she yelled at me

"Into Effy, you are destroying yourself like she does to herself can't you see that?"

Katie sank down to the ground and tilted her head up to the sky. I went to sit next to her, but she wouldn't even look at me.

"Look I know we don't see eye to eye most of the time, but even so you are my friend Katie."

She then looked at me

"I know I act like I hate you, but you're strong Naomi Campbell and I'm glad my sister found you."

"Gezz Katie no you're my friend too."

She smirked

"I guess we can be friends."

"That's better."

I pulled out a Cigarette from my pocket and lit it, I watched the paper slowly burn before bringing it to my lips.

"I'm going to visit her again tomorrow; I know she's bad for me, but I just can't stay away."

I exhaled

"I understand about Effy, just please… you need to stop worrying Emily ok."

"I'll try."

The door flung open and out ran Cook

"Come on Naomi the cops are here we gotta leave."

I jumped up and put out my cigarette I looked back at Katie

"Promise you'll try?"

"I promise."

I started to follow cook down the street when I heard her yell to me

"And Naomi!"

I turned back

"Promise me you won't worry my sister."

I knew what she meant by that Emily doesn't like me selling with Cook. She is always afraid we are going to get caught.

"I promise!"

She nodded and I followed Cook full on sprint. After we had passed a few blocks we stopped Cook hunched over breathing heavily; I took slowly inhaled and exhaled until the cramp in my side went away.

Cook sat on the curb his face somber

"so Katie really does care about her then huh?"

"About Effy?"

He nodded

"You knew about that?"

He crossed his arms

"I had my suspicions"

He picked at the grass blade by blade I almost expected him to whisper "she loves me, she loves me not." but he didn't just sat quietly pulling pieces and twirling them in his hands.

"I don't understand why we all love her like we do, how she can destroy us all and she is still the only thing Katie, Freds, and I can love."

"Love is not a logical thing Cook, but it happens to even the people who try their hardest not to let it happen."

"Can you leave me alone for a bit? I appreciate your friendship I really do I just need to be by myself." He said a small break in his voice

I started walking home, The only sounds were my feet hitting the pavement and Cook crying in the distance.


End file.
